russelfandomcom-20200213-history
CNN-Philippines-Network-News-Primetime-Edition
CNN-Philippines-Network-News-Primetime-Edition is the flagship-newscast of CNN Philippines,airing seven days a week at 7:00-8:00pm PST.Premiered on June.18,2012-present,the programs 60-minutes weekday-broadcast is anchored by the network's chief-correspondent Pia Hontiveros and a 60-minutes weekend-edition is anchored-by Mai Rodriguez. 'Weekdays-Edition' The newscast first known as Solar-Network-News and was launched on June,18,2012 on Talk TV,by then aired on SBN UHF Channel 21, as a result of the formation as Solar Television Network's news and current affairs division, which in turn brought by privatization of Radio Philippines Network (RPN-9) by Solar Entertainment. It was carried over upon the channel's rebranding as Solar News Channel in October 30, with its graphics was updated on January 7, 2013.Solar Network News was simulcasted on Radio Philippines Network (by then affiliated by Solar Entertainment-operated ETC)/October.30,2012-January,11,2013.after RPN-9 ceases production of its evening newscast RPN NewsWatch due to the retrenchment of the program's production team and other employees of the privatized network. The simulcast, however, was given to Solar Nightly News (which is at the mid-evening timeslot) on January.14 onwards to allow the via satellite broadcast of American Idol season 12 to Free TV viewers (The original plan was to limit the AI via satellite broadcast to cable viewers while RPN will continue to air the newscast at 7:00-8:00PM).On December.1,2013, Solar News Channel switch its affiliation to RPN-9, making it a program at its own right.Solar Network News dropped the Solar branding in July 21, 2014 upon the impending acquisition of Solar Television Network to the ALC Group of Companies a month later, with a new titlecard and graphic introduced on August.25,2014 following channel's rebrand to 9TV. The current incarnation was launched on March.16,2015 in lieu with the launch of CNN Philippines along with a CNN-themed graphics and a revamped news studio.On June 13, 2015,CNN-Philippines-Network-News expanded to seven days a week, branding the weekend editions as Network-News-Weekend albeit in a capacity as a half-hour newscast, unlike the 1-hour weeknight-edition. Roanna Jamir was the inaugural anchor while doubling her duty as Weekend Updates'' top of the hour presenter.On November.29,2015,Roanna Jamir made her final broadcast on Network-News-Weekend,prior to leaving the network.On December.5,2015, correspondent Ina Andolong replaced Roanna Jamir as the new anchor of Network-News-Weekend. late-night television newscast. Due to this, GMA Network News' ratings fastened to higher numbers than its rival English-Language-Newscasts,Aksyon-Primetime of TV5,Saksi-GMA-Headline-Balita of GMA-7 and TV Patrol of ABS-CBN Balitanghali of GMA-News-TV and caused GMA to become the number one in the Metro Manila ratings in 2012-present and in the nationwide ratings in 2012-present,all stations started to follow including rival network GMA Network Saksi which replaced GMA Balita which is now broadcast on the GMA-7 and PTV-4's News@6,one of the last television newscasts to broadcast,switching to Filipino in 2012-present, and this was the start of a new era of airing all-Tagalog newscasts.on.used English language on Primetime-newscast from 7:00-8:00pm.The news department decided to try it in order how to get the response of the viewers,(English) the latter said and eventually switching to English on November,2,2015-present and its airtime was cut to 60-minutes. 'Weekend-Edition' The newscast first known as '''Solar-Network-News-Weekend' and was launched on June 23,2012 on Talk TV, by then aired on SBN UHF Channel 21, as a result of the formation as Solar Television Network's news and current affairs division, which in turn brought by privatization of Radio Philippines Network (RPN-9) by Solar Entertainment. It was carried over upon the channel's rebranding as Solar News Channel in October 30, with its graphics was updated on January 7, 2013.Solar Network News was simulcasted on Radio Philippines Network (by then affiliated by Solar Entertainment-operated ETC).from-October,30,2012-January,11,2013.after RPN-9 ceases production of its evening newscast RPN NewsWatch due to the retrenchment of the program's production team and other employees of the privatized network. The simulcast, however, was given to Solar Nightly News (which is at the mid-evening timeslot) on January.14 onwards to allow the via satellite broadcast of American Idol season 12 to Free TV viewers (The original plan was to limit the AI via satellite broadcast to cable viewers while RPN will continue to air the newscast at 7:00-8:00PM).On December.1,2013, Solar News Channel switch its affiliation to RPN-9, making it a program at its own right.Solar-Network-News-Weekend dropped the Solar branding in July 21,2014 upon the impending acquisition of Solar Television Network to the ALC Group of Companies a month later, with a new titlecard and graphic introduced on August.25,2014 following channel's rebrand to 9TV. The current incarnation was launched on March.15,2015.in lieu with the launch of CNN Philippines along with a CNN-themed graphics and a revamped news studio.On-June,13,2015,CNN-Philippines-Network-News expanded to seven days a week, branding the weekend editions as Network-News-Weekend albeit in a capacity as a half-hour newscast, unlike the 1-hour weeknight-edition. Roanna Jamir was the inaugural anchor while doubling her duty as Weekend Updates'' top of the hour presenter.On-November.29,2015,Roanna Jamir made her final broadcast on Network-News-Weekend, prior to leaving the network.On-December.5,2015,Ina Andolong,replaced Roanna Jamir as the new anchor of Network-News-Weekend-newscast.Nicolette Henson-Hizon and Menchu Macapagal rotated as Sunday anchor. By January 2016, Andolong consolidated the weekend chair.Due to this,CNN-Philippines-Network-News ratings fastened to higher numbers than its rival English-Language-Newscasts,Aksyon-Primetime of TV5,Saksi-GMA-Headline-Balita of GMA-7 and TV Patrol of ABS-CBN Balitanghali of GMA-News-TV and caused GMA to become the number one in the Metro Manila ratings in 2012-present and in the nationwide ratings in 2012-present,all stations started to follow including rival network GMA Network Saksi which replaced GMA Balita which is now broadcast on the GMA-7 and PTV-4's News@6,one of the last television newscasts to broadcast,switching to Filipino in 2012-present, and this was the start of a new era of airing all-Tagalog newscasts.on.used English language on Primetime-newscast from 7:00-8:00pm.The news department decided to try it in order how to get the response of the viewers,(English) the latter said and eventually switching to English on November,2,2015-present and its airtime was cut to 60-minutes. 'Primetime-Anchors' *Joe Marasigan-(2012-present) *Zsa-Zsa Padilla-(2012-present) *Pops Fernandez-(2012-present) *Pia Hontiveros-(2012–present) 'Weekend-Anchors' *Joe Marasigan-(2015-present) *Zsa-Zsa Padilla-(2016-present) *Pops Fernandez-(2016-present) *Mai Rodriguez-(2016–present) 'Former Anchors''' *Roanna Jamir (2012-2015) (Saturday-Edition) *Menchu Macapagal (2012-2015) (Sunday-Edition) *Ina Andolong (2015–2016) (Saturday-Edition) *Nicolette Henson-Hizon (2015-2016) (Sunday-Edition)